at five years old
by fear the unknown
Summary: LysanderRose. —At five years old, Lysander thought he was going to marry Rose.


**A/N: In all honesty, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I love Lysander and Rose, but I don't think I did the ship justice with this story. But now I have to get everything ready for school tomorrow.**

Words: 2,508.  
>Pairings: Lysander Scamander, Rose Weasley.<br>Date Written On: October 2, 2011.

* * *

><p><em>i.<em>

At five years old, Lysander thought he was going to marry Rose.

Lorcan, Albus, Rose, and himself were all laying on the floor, under their fort they had made from various blankets. Albus and Lorcan had fallen asleep since it was reaching eight o'clock. Rose was slowly drifting towards sleep, but Lysander kept hitting her in the arm.

"What, Lysander?" she whined as Lysander poked her on the cheek. She crossed her arms on her chest, her head resting on the large pillow she and Albus were sharing. Albus was turned over, cuddling a teddy bear he had gotten earlier that day from their uncle George. Rose's own teddy bear was next to her, which was being squashed by Lysander.

"Wake up. We need to stay up _all_ night!" he declared, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his shockingly bright blue eyes. Rose thought they were pretty, but Lily and Dominique thought he still had cooties.

"But I'm tired!"

Shaking his head, Lysander laughed, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out of the fort. Once they stepped out, she started shivering. His parents always kept it fairly cold in the house because they wanted to keep out the nargles.

Running towards the kitchen, Rose watched as Lysander grabbed a rather tall chair and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She recognized it as the kind her mum bought her from the muggle supermarkets.

Lysander pulled it down and got some milk, pouring all the continents into a big bowl. He grabbed two spoons and set the bowl on the floor, a little bit of milk spilling from the side since he could hardly hold the weight.

Rose sat down next to him on the floor, grabbing one of the spoons. Both of them began eating until Lysander coughed, and something hard and shiny spit from his mouth. He swallowed the food that stayed in his mouth and then grabbed the object, wiping it off on his shirt.

"Hey, look, Rosie!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"A ring, I think!"

"Oh," Rose said knowingly. "I always get those. They come as prizes in the cereal boxes."

"My mummy has a ring like this!"

"A wedding ring?"

"Yeah!" Lysander said happily, suddenly acting perkier than he was a few seconds ago. He smiled and readjusted it in his hand. "Hey, Rosie.."

"Yes?"

"Wanna marry me?"

Rose nodded her head to the side for a moment before answering like any five year old would, "I guess. Why not?"

Shoving more cereal in his mouth, he put the ring on the finger he thought his mum's was on.

**(*)**

_ii._

At ten years old, Lysander made a whole patch of roses grow in the Weasley's sitting room.

He and Rose were watching muggle cartoons as her parents tended to Hugo, who had broken his arm falling from the tree house. Lorcan was off at his friend Andy's house, and Lysander's parents had brought him to the Weasley's for a while to visit Rose.

Both of them were stuck inside the house, the summer heat stifling. Books and various items from Rose's uncle George's joke shop were surrounding the pair as Hugo screamed and cried in his bedroom, his parents shushing him and telling him to be a brave boy as Rose's mum tried to say the spell that would heal his arm.

Lysander sighed as the cat chased the mouse, _again_, on Tom and Jerry. He wasn't a big fan of the show, the silence of it making him uncomfortable.

"Rosie!" he yelled out, his dream-like, slightly high pitched voice breaking the silence as Tom and Jerry chased one another on the screen.

"Hmm?" Rose questioned, looking back at the room her brother was in.

"What's your favorite flower?"

Laughing, Rose shrugged. "I dunno. I'll just say roses, since it's predictable."

Lysander knew that since he was almost eleven, and that since he was a half-blood like Rose, he'd start showing more and more magical ability. He realized that if he thought hard enough, he could make something happen. Just like this morning—he made his pudding chase after Lorcan as his mum and dad watched. He had gotten scolded by his father, but his mum was quite impressed, though she did make him apologize to Lorcan.

He smiled at Rose, his front tooth missing. It was the last of his baby teeth.

"You're up to something. I just know it," she mused as she went back to the TV, her arm propped up on her leg.

Smiling wider, Lysander began thinking harder and harder about red roses. He pictured them big, bright, and blooming. He closed his eyes and began muttering under his breath about roses, and a few seconds later he heard Rose gasp.

His eyes opening, he saw hundreds of roses crowding them. There were some on the couch, the chairs, the tables, and the television set had them covering everything but the screen. He saw some of them appear between himself and Rose.

Lysander turned to her and watched as she squealed (this made him smile more, because Rose does _not_ squeal, no matter how happy she was) and pick some up. He took one from the ground and set it in her hair, laughing at how the color clashed. She turned the infamous Weasley red and began throwing the petals at him.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Mr. Weasley walk in and curse under his breath, then call out in an agonized voice, "_Hermione!_"

**(*)**

_iii._

At fifteen years old, Lysander got hexed by Angus McLaggen because he kissed Rose Weasley.

He and Rose had been in the Ravenclaw common room, studying for an upcoming potions exam. They were both still in their uniforms even though most of the House had changed into more comfortable clothing, and Rose was trying to find her clip in her schoolbag, since her unruly curly red hair was falling into her eyes. Lysander was laughing, which caused her clear blue eyes to shine with menace. He knew she hated when he laughed at her.

"Let me help," Lysander chuckled as he grabbed his bottle-cap necklace and transfigured it into a hair clip. He'd find another way to fight off the nargles until the next Hogsmeade trip, where he'd be able to fish out some more bottle caps.

Rose smiled gratefully as she pinned her hair back, and leaned over her potions book.

"Hullo, Rosie Posie," Angus McLaggen basically purred out, sitting next to Rose on the couch, grabbing the hair clip from her hair, making it all fall into her face. Lysander watched as her face turned red, but not the infamous Weasley blush red, the I'm-Rose-Weasley-And-You-Can't-Touch-Me red.

Angus played with the hair clip.

"Can I please get my clip back?" Rose said, her teeth grinding in her mouth. Lysander could practically hear her teeth mesh between each other.

"Oh, but why? I like it so much better down. Frames your pretty little face nicely," whined Angus as Rose snatched the hair clip from his hand, already beginning to put it back up. She scooted closer to Lysander.

Lysander watched as Angus went to grab the clip again. Before the annoying bloke could reach it, he called out, "Oi, come on. She doesn't want you touching her." His usual dream-like voice was a little more scary and deep as he defended Rose. He and a few other people noticed that it happened when she was the girl in question getting harassed by some guy.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Angus grunted out as Rose slapped his hand away, standing up and walking behind Lysander, who stood up as well. Angus got up too, his large beater frame towering over Lysander's lanky form.

"I'm not one for violence, so all I'm saying is to not touch her," Lysander answered simply, his eyes darkening. In the corner of the room, he saw Lorcan stand, his Prefect badge gleaning from the window's light. Others stood as well, wanting to see what was going to happen. Many of their eyes darted between Lorcan and Lysander, who's eyes were now locked, Angus glaring at the latter's form.

"She's not your girlfriend, eh? So you've got no reason to be jealous. All I want to do is take her out for a little…date," Angus said loudly. Lysander's eyes snapped back to him.

"Says you," Rose's voice said.

"_What_?" Lysander and Angus said in unison, as Lorcan's mouth dropped, his usual calm exterior covered in confusion at his twin brother's predicament.

Rose looked him in the eye and raised her eye brow, nodding slightly. She grabbed his arm and smiled.

"You don't have to play dumb, Ly," she giggled out. Lysander froze momentarily, as the other Ravenclaws had. Rose Weasley was acting girly, and Rose Weasley was anything but girly. That was the reason she got along with all her male uncles so much.

"Er—what?"

"We've been dating," she continued slowly, looking at Angus before looking at Lysander again, "for three months. Come on, don't be shy. You can tell them. I mean, my family already knows."

"Yeah…we are," he commented slowly, watching as Angus's face turned redder than the Gryffindor common room. He saw his hand twitch toward his wand.

Rose immediately giggled again and pulled him from the common room, heading towards the exit. Angus followed, glaring at the back of Lysander's head.

Once they got out the common room, Rose pulled Lysander towards her, whispering in his ear, "I'm really sorry for this."

Before he could ask why, Rose pulled him toward her, her lips crashing onto his. He kissed her back, and wouldn't lie if someone were to ask if it was a pleasant experience. Though he didn't have anything to compare it to, being as she was his first kiss.

He heard Angus bellow a hex at him, and soon he was on the floor, thrashing in pain, his lips still tingling.

**(*)**

_iv._

At twenty years old, Lysander asked Rose out on a real date.

Lorcan, some girl, and Albus were laughing along with something Scorpius Malfoy said during the Weasley family reunion. Albus had brought him along, considering they worked together.

Lily Luna II and Roxanne were giggling in the corner over they're last year at Hogwarts.

Rose was walking around the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty, rocking Remus John Lupin II in her arms. Teddy and Victoire had had him earlier that year, and he learned that since Teddy never knew his father, but knew he died fighting for him, that naming him after his deceased grandfather would honor him. Rose was singing under her breath to him.

Lysander walked up behind her and tickled her in her sides, causing Remus II to laugh loudly, and Rose to screech.

"Lysander! What was that for?" she yelled, trying to make her features look angry, but he could see the smile wanting to crack.

"Thought Remus here needed a laugh. I see nasty little buggers crowding him all the time. You think Teddy would invest in some bottle-cap necklaces? They help ward off some creatures," Lysander questioned, his voice becoming higher and even more dream-like than it usually was. He eyes shone bright under the fixed lighting in the kitchen.

"You're crazy," Rose whispered, smiling.

"I'm not as crazy as you think," he whispered back, standing behind her as Remus II closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep quite quickly.

Rose began walking up towards her old bedroom, where Victoire had set up the crib. Lysander followed behind her. "You know," he said, keeping his voice in a whisper as they reached her room, "we've been friends for fifteen years."

Opening the door to her room, Lysander walked in after Rose. It still looked the same as he remembered it from the end of seventh year, when he helped her move all of her stuff into her new flat, which was in the muggle world, but still close enough to the wizarding world. The walls were bare, and you could see the fading yellow from where many pictures had been. Her bed was still there, the pink and blue comforter looking rather old form years of use. He noticed that the stain from ink was still on the wooden floor.

Rose put Remus II in his crib, and Lysander came to stand behind her, watching the baby's steady breathing. He put his head on her shoulder since he knew that he was the only one allowed to get that close to her.

"Hey, Rosie."

"Yes?"

"Would you want to ever go on a date with me?"

"I'd love that."

**(*)**

_v._

At twenty-five, Lysander asked Rose to get hitched instead of having a big, extravagant wedding.

He was in their shared bedroom, reading the new issue of the Quibbler when she walked in, kicked off her shoes and fell into the bed next to him. Lysander laughed as she groaned, turning onto her stomach, mumbling into the sheets.

"What was that?"

Rose groaned again, her hair covering her face as she shifted over to him, resting her head on his chest. "I said, I hate how Lily and Dominique always want to go shopping with me."

"Tell them you don't want to go," he shrugged, tossing the Quibbler on the nightstand. He'd have to talk to his mother about something in there soon.

"I hate how disappointed they get. Besides, I need a dress—" she huffed at this, "—for Lorcan's wedding. You need dress robes too."

"I have dress robes, Rosie. You just need a dress."

"Why does Lorcan and Marcy insist I wear a 'elegant' dress. When Teddy and Victoire got married, I didn't have to wear something elegant! I wore my old sundress!"

"That was an outside wedding. Lorcan's going all out," Lysander commented, picking up the invitation and fingering through the various pictures the couple had concealed in.

Lorcan and his girlfriend had gotten engaged over a year ago, and Lysander learned that that was the girl he saw laughing with Lorcan and Albus at the Weasley family reunion. He knew Rose didn't really care for her.

"When we get married, imagine what my family will want us to do," Rose whimpered.

"Why don't we just get hitched?" Lysander asked, shrugging as he put his arms around her waist. He knew his mother wouldn't mind, since she was a bit loony herself, but he wasn't sure how well her family would take it. He knew Mr. Weasley wouldn't be so happy.

Rose stared at him for a few minutes, her mouth partially open. "That's an amazing idea!" she screamed as she hugged him.


End file.
